Sir Andrew
Sir Andrew, Champion of Stormwind is an accomplished Paladin, Third War veteran and a highly proficient commander in the Alliance Military. A Knight in service to King Wrynn, he is the leader of Stormwind's Finest, and one of the most able tacticians in the Alliance. He has led fourteen seperate campaigns - has killed fifty two Death Knights, and is the only Paladin to survive a battle alone against all four Horsemen of Kel'Thuzad. In addition to these already considerable feats, Andrew is the wielder of the sword Quel'Delar, Might of the Faithful, and played a crucial role in the Lich King's ultimate defeat, and the end of the Scourge. Appearance Noted by many as a handsome, rather dashing young man, Sir Andrew has shaved black hair and dark brown eyes. He keeps his black goatee neatly trimmed, while he has at least three scars from his many battles. Possessing a thick, muscular body of athletic prowess and calloused hands, Sir Andrew has more of an appearance of a military man than a Paladin. Standing at an impressive six feet in height, Sir Andrew is a giant of a man and an imposing figure on the battlefield. Dressed in the Lightbringer Battlegear for retribution Paladins, Sir Andrew once wielded the battlehammer of the Grand Marshal, however, he recently has been chosen as the new master of the legendary sword: Quel'Delar. With the ancient weapon imbued with the power of Light, Sir Andrew is now more powerful than ever. His tabard, which bears the symbol of his homeland of Lordaeron, is slightly ripped and torn around the edges from the many battles that it has weathered. Personality Zealous and courageous, Sir Andrew is a steadfast supporter of the Alliance and its cause. Yet, for all his bravery and strength of heart, the Paladin has a gentle heart at his core and really only wanted to spend time with his family, including his wife, the Blood Elf, Kaytie. A recurring emotion throughout Sir Andrew's life has been his loyalty; steadfast dedication to Lordaeron, to his people, to his family and friends. On the battlefield, Sir Andrew lays his plans with confidence and exactitude, favoring the tactic of bringing his full force to bear against isolated enemy units. While he will take the "hiltop general" approach if the situation demands it, Sir Andrew loves nothing more than to spend his time on the front line, battering away at enemy positions with his men. Because of this, the Paladin has proven to be very popular with his troops. They all like and respect him not only for his willingness to come to their aid, but also for his "never say die" attitude and aggressive drive for success. Sir Andrew's attitude towards the races of the Horde varies- He still has some lingering bitterness towards the Orcs for the damage they caused during the wars, but seeing the progressiveness of the New Horde has caused his attitude to soften. The Tauren are deeply respected by the Paladin, not only for their reverence for the nature, but also because it was they who helped to guide the Orcs away from their demon worship. The Goblins are regarded with slight disdain, as they are largely greedy mercenaries; yet in spite of his disgust, the Paladin is perfectly willing to use goblin constructed devices and weapons if the situation calls for it. The Trolls are regarded with a surprising amount of fascination by the Paladin. Because Thrall has taught the Troll Chieftan, Vol'jin restraint and to a lesser extent, kindness, there has been certain individuals who are deserving in Sir Andrew's eyes of respect. The Forsaken are deeply mistrusted by the Paladin; namely because his own homeland is now their base of operations. He knows that not all of the Forsaken are evil, but there are a great many. Sir Andrew has participated in several campaigns against these undead, including the attack on the Undercity by the Alliance's army, yet he is willing to look past their differences if the situation calls for it. Lastly, the Blood Elves revere and hold Sir Andrew in a very positive light. The fact that he has come to their aid at least three times in the past, coupled with his engagement, (Later marriage) to Kaytie has resulted in a very solid understanding between the Blood Elves and the Paladin. On occasion, Sir Andrew has fought beside Blood Elves in a short term military alliance. Such occurences are somewhat uncommon but not unheard of. In particular, the Blood Elves hatred for the Scourge has been proven to greatly outweigh their xenophobia. As per another matter, the fact that Sir Andrew and Kaytie played a role next to the Draenei in the restoration of the Sunwell has opened the possibility for entirely better relations between the Alliance and its former comrades. This, along with the fact that Regent Lord Lor'themar is a close friend of Sir Andrew has led many to believe that a union with the Alliance could possibly avert the decline of the elven race. After his victory over the Lich King, the Paladin had intended to hang up his sword and retire from warfare. However, the shifting conflict and need for a strong leader in the Alliance's armies meant that no such thing was forthcoming. Though wanting mainly to stay with his family, Sir Andrew remembered the oath that he'd sworn to uphold- to fight for the Alliance to the very end. Knowing his family would be well protected within their new home in Westfall, the brave Paladin has once again taken to the front- Waging campaigns against the Horde, winning numerous victories and fighting to cripple its influence throughout the world. Powers and Abilities As one might expect from an embodiment of the Paladin's nobility, Andrew is immune to fear and is resolutely courageous under fire; where lesser men would dive for cover when being fired upon, Sir Andrew will take quick stock of the situation, decides the best course of action, and acts accordingly, only taking cover if he so chooses. His fighting style is best described as aggressive- For indeed, as a Retradin, he wields the power of Light with terribly destructive energies against opponents. His favored abilities are Righteous Fury, combined with Retribution Aura and Blessing of Might, with Seal of Command thrown in for good measure. In personal combat, he uses Crusader Strike and Divine Storm to weaken and kill enemy fighters, finishing them off with Exorcism and Judgement of Light. On occasion, he will fight with Hammer of Wrath and Turn Evil, but it is with his weapons that Sir Andrew is truly a deadly opponent. Originally, the knight would go about the battlefield, swinging his hammer with tremendous force and providing additional blessings and healing wherever it was required, but since his taking up of Quel'Delar, he now prefers a more elegant, refined approach. With a sword, he hacks and slices his way through opponents, fighting by shifting his considerable weight from each foot accordingly whilst in conjunction with his Light-driven power. With the Lightbringer Battlegear that Sir Andrew wears, combined with the various powers that he utilizes in combat, often he will be enveloped in brilliant glows, his eyes shining with awe and power. Even though the Alliance's technology continues to advance, Sir Andrew prefers to fight with a sword instead of more "modern" weapons like guns. His prodigious skill with the weapon was exhibited numerous times during the Scourge-War, considering the impressive number of Death Knights that he killed in single-combat. Also to note is that Andrew was one of the few men able to fight the Lich King, Arthas and hold his own, and survived. His skill with a blade is also evident in that, during the early days of the Cataclysm, the Paladin was able to fight against three Blood Elf assassin's, simultaneously. Early Life Sir Andrew was born as the middle brother of three to loving couple, James and Elaine, in Stratholme, Lordaeron several years before the beginning of the Second War. Although he was too young to remember much of his early life, Sir Andrew does know that his parents, especially his mother, were vehement supporters of the Alliance's efforts to defeat the Horde. After the Second War had ended with the Alliance's victory, Andrew to join Lordaeron's military as a lowly squire, serving first under Captain Falric's unit. While in the inter-war years, he met and would eventually fall in love with a young High Elf named, Kaytie. Though the two had little reason to see each other during peace, it was during the Troll's raids that they saw action together. Then, just before the outbreak of the Third War, when Thrall was liberating his brethren in Lordaeron, Sir Andrew decided to join the Knights of the Silver Hand. The Third War Once inducted into the Order, the newly christened Sir Andrew immediately saw action against the spreading Plague of Undeath. In the early weeks of the Third War, he fought almost ceaselessly against the growing army of the walking dead. Fighting in such battles as Brill, Andorhal and Hearthglen, he gained much experience in the ways of war. He received numerous honors in the opening skirmishes and learned of the Undead army's weaknesses. At Stratholme, where Prince Arthas confronted Uther the Lightbringer for refusing to slaughter innocent citizens, Sir Andrew chose instead to follow Uther back to the capital. When Arthas' army departed for Northrend after purging Stratholme, Sir Andrew did not go with them as the rumors had stated. Instead, he focused on evacuating as many civilians as possible from infected areas; entire villages were sent to Stormwind, Ironforge and other major Alliance cities in a matter of days to prevent their populations from reinforcing the Scourge. When Arthas returned as a Death Knight, murdered his own father and unleashed his army upon the capital, Sir Andrew was hard-pressed into attempting to repel the assault. Though the tides of Undead overrunning the city seemed limitless, he and his Paladins fought valiantly and killed hundreds. In the ensuing months, Uther gathered up pockets of resistance and focused on guarding the survivors at Andorhal. Though they could not repel the shadow of death, they held the enemy back. During the brief pause in the open combat, the Silver Hand's remnants skirmished extensively with the Undead, shifting the focus of the fighting away from clashing armies to targeting the Scourge's leaders themselves, particularly necromancers. It was not long after a successful incursion which had wiped out an entire battalion of Undead, led by a newly raised Death Knight that Sir Andrew found his position in danger of being overrun by a vast army of creatures, led by none other than Arthas himself. The evil Prince's unholy troops smashed and burned their way through everything in their path, raising the corpses of the fallen. Uther and his Paladins fought with everything they could, even confronting the corrupted Prince himself. Though Uther nearly killed Arthas in personal combat, he was simply no match for the hundreds of creatures that the Death Knight unleashed upon him. Ultimately, Uther fell before Frostmourne and the Silver Hand was scattered. Sir Andrew was filled with righteous anger upon the death of the great Paladin, yet he knew that what few remained stood no chance against the ever-expanding army of the Lich King. Gathering what troops he could, Sir Andrew hoped to flee south, to Ironforge where he might enlist the aid of one of the Alliance's staunchest allies. Along the way, through what would come to be called the Plaguelands, Sir Andrew enlisted hundreds more survivors from Lordaeron's ruins. In time, his forces became very expansive and he gained fresh recruits from countless different lands. Although the self-proclaimed "Grand Marshal" Garithos sent envoys in an attempt to recruit the Paladin, Sir Andrew flatly refused upon hearing of the racist commander's hatred of nonhumans. The Paladin was lightly amused when he'd received word that Sylvanas' second, Varimathras had slain the racist "Grand Marshal", but was also saddened at the news of the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas. However, the death of the unpopular Grand Marshal had resulted in what remained of his army joining Sir Andrew as they passed through Silverpine. At Dalaran, he fought against the Legion, participated in the evacuation of refugees from the ruined city and killed the Lich Venim Iceblade. Not long after this, he sent his army south with orders to call for aid from the other Alliance cities, the Paladin joined Lady Jaina Proudmoore as she ventured west to Kalimdor- While there, he helped to improve relations with the Night Elves, took Sir William as his apprentice and participated in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. After the War When the Third War had ended in the Alliance and the Horde uniting for the first time to battle the Burning Legion, Sir Andrew was deeply impressed at how progressive Thrall's New Horde had proven. Though by no means did he trust the Forsaken, the Paladin was overjoyed when he learnt that his beloved, the now Blood Elf Kaytie had survived the war. With the troops that he'd marshaled now safe in Stormwind City, Sir Andrew received a comission as a Marshal in the Alliance armed forces. Taking a small detachment of his men to the Ghostlands, the Paladin was at last reunited with his lost love. The two wasted no time in rekindling their relationship, but not long after, the two were attacked by swarms of Undead. Utilizing his holy-powers, and with his Grand Marshal's Battle Hammer, Sir Andrew and Kaytie's combined skills effortlessly drove back the Undead. Deciding that there never would be a better time, the Paladin dropped to one knee and proposed to the Blood Elf. The Dark Times With his relationship with Kaytie now secure, Sir Andrew took up the reins of the Alliance's efforts on the battlefields of war. His first objective was to retake Warsong Gulch, recently lost during a Horde raid. Not only did the Paladin fight a brilliant campaign during which he inflicted tremendous losses on the Horde, but also did he personally take the enemy flag from their base. With the Alliance on the offensive, he fought dozens of battles at Arathi and Alterac Valley, all of which ended in victory. Yet, for all his skill in warfare, time proved to be the Horde's ally. Many in the capital grew weary of war and desired to see the conflict resolved. To this end, King Varian Wrynn traveled on a diplomatic mission to Theramore isle to meet with Warchief Thrall for the discussion of a peace treaty. The forces of the Black Dragonflight, seeing that such a union would be the undoing of their plans, attempted to assasinate Varian. However, the ship that the King had traveled upon was lost during a storm and crashed on the shores of the Orc-nation of Durotar. Back in Stormwind, Bolvar Fordragon and Lady Katrana Prestor took the reins of the Alliance in the absence of Varian. Lady Prestor, secretly Onyxia in disguise, saw Sir Andrew and his immense skill at war a threat to her plans to destroy the Alliance. To the end of ultimately eliminating the Paladin, she plunged him and his forces into a series of seemingly endless campaigns. Tied up at the front, unable to aid the Alliance leadership and weary of ceaseless combat, Sir Andrew repeatedly pettitioned to the House of Nobles to have his unit recalled from the front. Yet, under the sway of Onyxia, his pleas went unheeded. The men under Sir Andrew's command, though loyal, soon became so demoralized that they began to abandon their posts without leave. The situation had seemed hopeless; though, only Sir Andrew's continuing victories against the Horde kept his army from falling apart. Return of King Varian As the war against the Horde progressed, more and more of Sir Andrew's men began to doubt the Alliance's status while under the leadership of Lady Prestor. The Paladin agreed and, without orders from Stormwind, sent his apprentice, Sir William with a small detachment of men to search for the King off the coast of Durotar. For weeks, they looked for the King, all the while attacking isolated Horde mills and outposts, harassing the enemy wherever and whenever they found them. Word soon reached the company of a figure matching Varian's description, having landed at Stormwind whilst operating under the name, "Lo'Gosh". Immediately Sir Andrew and his apprentice withdrew from the front, defying their orders to never retreat, and returned to Stormwind to find that the true King had finally returned. Laying down their swords and weapons, Sir Andrew and his company were the first to welcome Varian home as the undisputed leader of Stormwind, and the Alliance. Champion Within months, Sir Andrew's legion was rested, resupplied and given the honorium "Stormwind's Finest". At first, the Paladin discouraged such a title, stating he and his warriors fought for honor, not glory. However, as the war progressed on all fronts, Sir Andrew decided to rethink his strategy from one of attrition to demoralization. Taking on the motto, "Victory or death" as a form of mockery to the Horde, he and Stormwind's Finest found their tactics rapidly adapting to suit the outcome that inevitably resulted from his impassioned speeches and insults. While his unit would engage the Horde troops with their unshakable determination and overall excellent planning, the taunts and ridicule to the enemy's martial pride would whip them into a frenzy and completely abandon their commander's plans. With this, Stormwind's units could seperate and destroy them piecemeal while they were blinded by rage. For all of his successes, Sir Andrew began to long for his fiance, Kaytie, and repeatedly asked for leave to spend time with her. After he'd defeated the Horde in yet another battle in Alterac, his request was finally granted by the House of Nobles, who also saw fit to grant him the title, "Champion of Stormwind". The Fall of the Scarlet Crusade Although his legion would continue their campaign against the Horde, Sir Andrew took his powers elsewhere to continue to quest for retribution against the Scourge. He soon transferred his post to Chillwind Camp, where he received a commission from Commander Ashlam Valorfist. Joining the Argent Dawn, Sir Andrew and a company of his personal bodyguard from the Finest took to fighting the Undead with great zeal. Kaytie, who received reports of a new infestation of Undead near the Scarlet Enclave, sent an emissary to the Paladin while he was fighting at Andorhal. When the message was received, Sir Andrew devised a plan to infiltrate the Crusade, and to attempt to undermine the Scourge's operation while undercover. Taking on an alias, Sir Andrew and his company hid amongs the common folk of New Havenshire whilst gathering intelligence on the Scourge's foothold at Death's Breach there. When Acherus, the Ebon Hold had officially begun its assault, Sir Andrew and his men shed off their disguises and fought a desperate battle to hold the Death Knights back to buy time for the refugees to escape. Again and again, the lines of his company seemed to falter against the seemingly unending tide of the Undead, but for every breach, Sir Andrew rode forth and crushed the attackers beneath his horse's mighty hooves. Wielding his Grand Marshal's battle-hammer, he struck down at least ten Death Knights. When the call to retreat had sounded, the mighty Paladin was the last to leave the field of battle. As he was taunted by the lead Death Knight, Sir Andrew turned his horse round and engaged his opponent, eventually knocking him off his Deathcharger. Dismounting, the Paladin proceeded to finish the fight by shattering his enemy's runeblade, seized the Death Knight by the collar and one of his legs, before severing the dark warrior's spine over his armored knee. The remaining forces harried the fleeing Crusaders on the backs of Frost Wyrms, but in the confusion, the company of Argent fighters had slipped from the Scourge's grasp. In a fighting withdrawl, the troops steadily eliminated every Undead they came across until they reached the safety of Light's Hope. The Paladin then immediately told his report to Lord Maxwell Tyrosus, leader of the Argent Dawn, of the fall of the Scarlet Crusade and to prepare his troops for battle. The Battle for Light's Hope They did not have long to wait; the next morning, right after the fall of the Scarlet Enclave, a vast army of the walking dead appeared. At its head was Darion Mograine, son of the Ashbringer, Alexandros Mograine. In the space of the hours that passed with the army's march, Sir Andrew prayed in the chapel for salvation. The horn blew then, and Korfax, Champion of the Light had announced the enemy army had arrived. Rallying to Lord Tyrosus' side, even in the face of insurmountable odds, unprepared and outnumbered, Sir Andrew and the soldiers of the Argent Dawn fought like lions. The grand Paladin himself was at the forefront of the battle next to the Argent Lord, a giant in the midst of the melee, brutally slaying any and all Death Knights or Undead that came his way. Just as it seemed the sheer number of dark creatures would turn the tide, something unexpected occured; Darion bowed before the defenders and admitted defeat. With that, Sir Andrew watched as Tirion Fordring, a fellow Knight of the Silver Hand, revealed himself. Fleeing in terror, Orbaz Bloodbane one of Mograine's Generals had ordered a retreat, plunging the Scourge's remaining troops into disarray, where the became easy targets for the defenders. In minutes, all that remained of the once mighty army were but piles of bones and dust. Lambasting Mograine for his foolishness, Tirion was the first to realize that the Lich King had sent his own elite into a suicide mission. At that point, the spirit of the original Ashbringer, Alexandros appeared: Free from the Lich King's control, he brought forth a memory of Darion's for all to see. His love for his father brought the younger Mograine back to his senses, only to be awakened shortly after by the appearance of the Lich King himself. Angered by Arthas' betrayal, the Ebon Highlord struck his former master, only to be tossed aside. Laughing, the Lich King revealed that he had indeed sent his Death Knights to meet their end, stating he believed their lives meaningless. With that, he then cast a spell intending to finish Fordring and the defenders with one stroke. Sir Andrew and the survivors attacked with all their might, only to be brutally repelled by the Lich King's power. Remembering his father's words, Darion rose to his feet and tossed the corrupted Ashbringer to Tirion. The power of Light then surged through the Ashbringer, cleansing it and returning it to its original form: A weapon of purity. Tirion, glowing with Light, leapt forth and attacked the horrified Lich King. Realizing even he did not stand a chance against the legendary weapon on holy ground, Arthas swore vengeance before fleeing back to Northrend, angry and empty handed. Sir Andrew, who'd applauded Tirion for bravely attacking the master of the Scourge, then became a knight of the Argent Crusade, an organization formed from the merging of the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn. The Northrend Campaign Although many of the Alliance's soldiers had fallen in the defense of their capital, Stormwind, when the Scourge had attacked, they'd emerged emboldened and ready to go to war with the undead. It was not long after the attack, that Sir Andrew brought the bulk of Stormwind's Finest to bear against the Lich King's armies on the frozen contient. The third and fifth companies of the Finest, provided the majority of the forces that assaulted the Scourge's first line of defense in the Borean Tundra. Departing from their ships on the flank opposite to the third and fifth, the men of the seventh and ninth companies met the oncoming undead with waves of arrows and cannon fire. When the smoke had cleared, a great cheer arose from the troops at the sight of so many charred husks. On the other side of the battlefield, while the armies of the Scourge continued to march against Valiance Keep, the men of the third and fifth applauded their commander as he joined them in battle. Some even laughed at the tenacity he displayed as he fought wave after wave of the rotting creatures. Historians would later speculate that Sir Andrew had remembered the fall of Lordaeron, and that this was channeled into a vindictive rage that did not subside until every last undead and their structures had been toppled, leveled and then crushed into dust. The toll of the battle however was high; many scores of men had lost their lives when the bombardment had concluded, and the Scourge's troops swarmed in. Many more were maimed and wounded. The cost was higher still, in the suspicion and paranoia that ran rampant among the troops as they suspected each other of heresy, or to be collaborating with the enemy. Sir Andrew, ever determined to drive back his enemies on all fronts, spent some time after the victory, interrogating and promptly executing every last cultist that was discovered. He then ordered his men to dismantle all of the Scourge's war-machines left behind, and to utilize the still-useful components to construct new fortifications. Although other powers threatened the Alliance's position in Northrend, Sir Andrew focused especially on rooting out and eliminating every last Cult of the Damned members. Even with other opponents to fight, the knight put several platoons into something of an inquisition to screen and study every last soldier in the Finest to locate and summarily interrogate and execute all spies. The campaign across the frozen contient continued without much incident, although the battle of the Wrath Gate was a severe blow to morale on both Alliance and Horde sides. To restore the fighting spirit of his men, and to further damage the Scourge, Sir Andrew mounted an ambitious campaign into the ancient city of Azjol-Nerub. Earlier in the war, a small company of Horde troops had attempted to take the Scourge's army underground by surprise in an ambush and to level the tunnels with Goblin explosives. However, perhaps aware of the attack, scores of Orcs were slaughtered by the implacable foe. Dozens more were captured by the Scourge and sentenced to immediate execution and resurrection as Death Knights. Whether Sir Andrew had decided to rescue them as a gesture of good faith for the Wrathgate, or simply to prove the superiority of the Finest's clever tactics & fighting skill is unknown. In any case, the men of his unit charged headlong into the catacombs and laid waste to every last undead Nerubian & Faceless One that they encountered. The bitter fighting in the ancient city however, caused the deaths of several veterans. Even when the prison was assaulted and their captives released, the ceaseless tide of Undead continued to plague the troop's footsteps. Frustrated, and determined to contain the threat, Sir Andrew delivered the great Gnome-constructed bomb that destroyed a vast portion of the underground labryith. Dwarf miners and engineers had a field day when several of the ruins and monoliths emerged from the collapsed crypts & tombs. When they had finished excavating and looting of the ruined city's contents, Sir Andrew had his men use further bombs to reduce each and every open tunnel & fortress to rubble. The reasoning behind the demolition of such a vast and fascinating portion of the Spider-City is understandable, he described, was to prevent the foul monsters and hideous undead creatures from emerging. Late year Campaigns Sir Andrew's military prowess and shrewd mind foresaw the need for a strong base to build from and launch attacks into Scourge territory. When he petitioned high command to allow his forces to dig in and create a new stronghold in Icecrown, his request was accepted. Knowing that the implacble undead would never allow him to build a fortress from scratch, and that his men would better serve a combat role rather than an engineering one, Sir Andrew found the perfect target to strike, in the form of Scourgeholme. The enemy stronghold had been built as a means of frontline defense of Icecrown Citadel itself. To capture it would not only deprive the undead of a powerful base, but also allow his forces to launch attacks on further installations. The battle plan was drawn up, and with their usual precision, Sir Andrew's men planted explosive devices at the base of the Necropolis' outer wall. The detonation blew a hole, wide enough for troops to enter and engage the defending Scourge forces. There could be no greater satisfaction to Sir Andrew than to lead his men to a victory over such an opponent in the same fashion than as Arthas had overrun his own city. However, the assault itself was ambushed, for the Lich King, perhaps foreseeing the attack, had sent in a massive force to lay siege to the forward base camp. Calling in artillery, the men staved off the undead long enough for the Argent Crusade to move its headquarters from the Argent Vanguard. But, during the critical arrival of Tirion Fordring, the Scourge began to use captured Crusaders as living human shields against the cannons. Horrified, Tirion ordered his men to cease fire immediately. Sir Andrew knowing that the enemy would simply execute the men anyway, promptly argued to continue the bombardment. He was joined by Darion, who under the alias the Ebon watcher, spoke pessimistically. Stating the Scourge would win so long as Tirion held so closely the virtues of the Light, the situation was hopeless. Sir Andrew, though adament that the bombardment continue, absolutely refused to agree with Darion's opinion that the Light was what kept them from victory. Turning away, disgusted at the Ebon Highlord, Sir Andrew joined the battle at the front where he rescued at least three captured Crusaders from the undead nerubians. For hours, the fighting raged on, neither side able to gain a permanent advantage. That all changed however, when the Paladin and Kaytie joined together and slew the three leaders of Scourgeholme; Salranax, Talonox, and Yath'amon. The deaths of their lords sent the Scourge's army into disarray, allowing the Argent Crusaders to launch a renewed assault into the heart of the necropolis. Mockingly, the Scourge had named a pillar of collected skulls, "Crusaders Pinnacle" and vehemently defended it with hundreds of undead troops. Father Gustav, a priest with the Argent Crusade, then charged a mission to the duo of Sir Andrew and Kaytie- They were to utilize a special banner that could purify the tract of land and allow their forces to establish a base camp upon the liberated territory. After a short fight with the defenders, Sir Andrew paused just long enough to plunge the banner deep into the top of the pile. With Kaytie at his side and his hammer glowing, the Paladin promptly fought against wave after wave of undead, slaying all that came his way. Finally, the time came when Halof the Deathbringer, a Ymijar Death Knight in service to the Scourge came and challenged the Paladin. As the battle around them continued, Sir Andrew and Halof traded blows and fought with power that eviscerated any and all stray undead that came upon their clash. Locking weapons with the death knight, the Paladin taunted his opponent, stating that even should he fall, the Scourge would be denied his body; for he'd instructed his men to set fire to all corpses. Halof threw back his head and laughed, saying that the Lich King's powers of resurrection knew no bounds. However, at that moment, Kaytie stepped in and plunged a blessed short-sword into Halof's backside. With that, Sir Andrew promptly finished off the Death knight with one stroke from his grand-marshal's battlehammer. The Scourge's remaining creatures were subsequently thrown back and destroyed one by one. As his forces spread over the necropolis, exterminating every last undead monster and death knight, Sir Andrew oversaw the careful destruction of the Scourge's war-machines and artifacts. His warriors would later seal the many crypts and afterwards bury the foul necropolis under tons of rock. Justice Keep, a stronghold of the Argent Crusade, was then constructed over the ruin, the ground itself blessed and sanctified. Continuing War Sir Andrew's service continued with the Stormwind 12th Field Artillery, with the Finest attached to the command battery, but soon took up duties over the entire regiment. The artillery forces first taste of battle was in Borean Tundra, where the regiment had been defending against Undead Nerubians, but soon they were faced with a Vrykul fleet assaulting Valiance Keep, which they held out against until a fresh Alliance fleet arrived, routed the enemy and relieved the defenders with reinforcements. His and his unit's next destination was the Howling Fjord, where he spent a restful few weeks, with the only major battle he participated in was assisting the local enforcers in unveiling a Cult of the Damned conspiracy and assisting in the defense of Valiance Keep. From here, he went to Icecrown Glacier. After a short air-battle, he and Kaytie were left isolated on the ground, presumed dead after their airship crashed behind enemy lines. From here, he raised a small army and successfully fought his way through the undead to the Broken Front, killing the Scourgelord in single-combat. The Alliance forces took the opportunity to attack the remaining Scourge forces, who were in disarray. While fighting through the Shadow Vault, he and three troopers accompanied scouts and destroyed the Scourge's position with artillery. During this affair, he fought with and killed three lieutenants of the Lich King, along with an additional twenty four Death Knights. From here, he was assigned to Valiance Command for a few years, which was at first a simple desk job, but his reputation meant that he was sent on risky missions, such as a trip to the Valley of Lost Hope, fought Scourge ground troops in both the East and Western Plaguelands, the cleansing of Malkryss, campaigned against the Forsaken at the Sepulchre and participated in the Assault on Undercity. He survived these by skill alone, commonly being the only survivor. Of these experiences, Sir Andrew notes that his encounter with the Death Knights of Malkryss had the most influence on him. Having dueled with Orbaz Bloodbane, and fought side-by-side with Darion left him with newfound respect for the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Sir Andrew was present with the 7th Alliance Legion for their first action during the Dragonblight incident, where he was awarded the Mark of Honor, Second class, for his part in preventing the Horde's operation to establish it as a base for further campaigns. In truth, the entire region had been infested by a number of cultists who had been trying to spark off a meaningless war over a backwater region between the Alliance and Horde in order to distract them from the Scourge's operations. It was during this affair that Sir Andrew next encountered Kaytie, and also discovered that his aide Sir William was in fact a Dragon: A fact which saved Andrew's life as he duelled the Four Horsemen of Kel'Thuzad. Though he did not fight the Archlich himself, his actions allowed Kel'thuzad to be defeated a second time. The next year, he served on the Isle of Conquest, defending a refinery against Horde predations and an awakening Vry'kul threat beneath the snow fields of the Borean Tundra. Shortly after this, he was sent to Zul'Drak after a troll uprising occurred. It was discovered that Cult of the Damned members were behind it, and their insurrection was suppressed with the death of Drak'uru. After fighting an undead incursion in Sholazar and Orcs in Wintergrasp, Andrew arrived at New Hearthglen, where he assisted in uncovering a Legion controlled Scarlet Onslaught and defending against landing Scarlet forces. His actions defeated Mal'Ganis' invasion attempt and the reenslavement of the Scourge by the Legion. Sir Andrew later attended his court-marshal, for leaving the front line to attack the Demon Lord's stronghold, but was cleared of all wrongdoing. Shadows of Lordaeron Sir Andrew's actions in Lordaeron would later come back to haunt him when he investigated several reports of odd sightings at Naz'anak, the Forgotten Depths. Upon arrival, the Paladin was given an assignment by Captain Kendall to force a way into Icecrown itself. Fighting off hordes of undead warriors, explosive charges were set at the base of the caverns, hoping to collapse part of the walls of the ice-fortress. When the explosion ripped open such a breach, killing scores of Scourge creatures as a result, Sir Andrew was almost caught in the blast and tumbled into the ice caverns beneath the frozen citadel. Withn, he found himself surrounded by numerous Faceless ones. While attempting to find a way to exit the icy catacombs, he stumbled across a most peculiar artifact. At first believing it to be a crystal, he laid a hand upon it, only to suffer horrible pain as a result. It was then that he realized it was actually a frozen organ- still pulsing even underwater and contained within the ice. It was then that a mysterious boy, appearing as a spirit appeared to the Paladin. Following the spirit's advice, Sir Andrew hid himself while an unknown force searched the cavern for him. When the threat had passed, the paladin returned to the surface to reveal news of his encounter. However, Captain Kendall was uninterested in the story and commanded the paladin to enter the Valley of Echoes and use a captured Horde demolisher tank to destroy as many Undead as possible. Upon reaching the demolisher, Sir Andrew was again confronted by the spirit of the boy, who introduced himself as "Matthias Lehner". Curious, he asked the boy's identity, but the spirit offered only cryptic words and stated the enemy was more than willing to sustain huge losses in order to win. Disregarding such a notion, the Paladin entered into the tank and used its mighty guns and treads to cripple over 172 Scourge creatures before the demolisher ran out of fuel. Exiting the tank, he was once more faced with Lehner, who told him to report to his superiors, then to meet him in the abandoned first Legion forward Camp further north. Meeting again with Captain Kendall, Sir Andrew tried once more to tell his story, but the officer was indignant. He then charged the Paladin with the slaughter of a number of cultists who had been spying on their operations. Deciding to complete this assignment before he returned to finish his quarrel with the commander, the paladin did his duty admirably, killing more than 15 members of the Cult of the Damned. Remembering the spirit's words, Sir Andrew took a short detour to the camp where Mathias showed him a vision of what had transpired several years earlier- Arthas, clad in the armor of a Death Knight and wielding Frostmourne turned on his own troops and slaughtered them- Transforming their corpses into an army of ghouls. Unsure of what just happened, Sir Andrew ventured to the Court of Bones where Lehner explained that the Lich King no longer felt remorse for his actions and that fighting his armies of Undead would prove fruitless- As Arthas no longer cared for his minions any longer. All troops and commanders were but pawns in his vast plan to take over the world. A final vision revealed the evil prince's battle with the Demon hunter, Illidan Stormrage, eight years previous. With this knowledge in mind, the paladin returned to Capt. Kendall and without allowing him a moment to speak, explained the entire story- telling of the artifact and how it was in truth Arthas' discarded heart. Knowing the agents of the Scourge were everywhere, Sir Andrew was directed to the Argent Crusade whereupon, he met with Tirion Fordring. Tirion, believing the heart could be used to redeem Arthas, promptly took the fellow knight and a company of disguised Crusaders into the heart of the Cathedral of Darkness, where the insidious Cult of the Damned practiced their worship of the Lich King as a God. Hiding among the many cultists, the crusaders waited as a small procession brought the frozen heart to the altar, where High Invoker Basaleph and his servants were conducting a ritual. Both Paladin leaders then sensed an evil presence enter the Cathedral; none other than the Lich King himself. Feeling the shining presence of the two Paladins, the Lich King then exposed the company and admitted he was aware of their plan. Tirion, brandishing the Ashbringer, walked forth and, after an exchange of words with the evil lord of the dead, gazed into Arthas' frozen heart. With that, he realized there no longer -was- an Arthas to redeem. Knowing this, he jumped forth and destroyed the heart, injuring the Lich King severly and killing Basaleph. The other Crusaders defended Tirion's unconcious form from the mass of cultists. It was then that a small company of Darion's Death knights arrived, slaughtered the entirety of the cultists and opened a portal to Light's Point. Thassarian, one of the Death Knights, argued they should have stayed and finished the Lich King off, but Darion, wiser to the enemy's weakeness, advised against such an idea. Slinging Tirion over his shoulder, Sir Andrew and the company fled just as the Lich King rose with titanic fury- the portal closing just as the Death Knight completed his evil spell to finish off the heroes. Back at the base, Tirion consoled Sir Andrew, confirming the grim supsicion that there was no longer an Arthas and that their only course was to destroy the Lich King. Other Actions Sir Andrew was injured during a skirmish on the borders of Ulduar: Suffering a broken leg, he was thusly left out of action for weeks. This did not stop trouble from appearing however, as a Death Knight, suffused with the power of Unholy magic attempted to assassinate the Paladin. Even handicapped, with the aide of Sir William, the Paladin fought off waves of Ghouls and promptly (And somewhat humorously) killed the Assassin with a pot of tea that he'd been boiling. Throwing the pot's scalding contents right into the face of the dark warrior, he finished the fight by driving his backup knife deep into the back of the Death Knight's head. Another, less known incident was during the Argent Tournament some weeks later when a Gnome Warlock attempted to summon a Doomguard, acccidentally ended up bringing the Man'ari Eredar, Lord Jaraxxus right into the middle of the Coliseum. Once again with Sir William's aide, the demon was destroyed when Sir Andrew brought the sword of a fallen warrior into the eredar's throat. Such an incident was covered up and treated as a propaganda victory by the Alliance officials as another major blow to the Burning Legion. While liberating Icemist, Andrew struck a truce with the Horde forces and fought back an army of ghouls and Vry'kul - destroying entire companies of Scourge creatures while evacuating civilians. The Final Crusade At this point, not only had Sir Andrew participated in many campaigns. With one final word of approval from Varian, the Paladin drew up the battle-plans for a direct assault on Icecrown Citadel itself. With this confrontation, came the battle that would decide the fate of the entire world. The siege began with an aerial bombardment by the Alliance airship, Skybreaker followed by a massive ground assault that destroyed the remnants of the Scourge's last army. Sir Andrew and Kaytie were beside Tirion Fordring as he then battered down the gates of Icecrown and led the charge inside with the Ashen Verdict's greatest fighters. Mowing down the remaining pockets of resistance, the Paladin knew that the Lich King awaited atop the Spire, at his throne. Knowing that he would not triumph without knowledge of the Lich King's weakness, he and Lady Jaina Proudmoore promptly ventured into the dark lord's personal chambers, the Halls of Reflection and stumbled across Frostmourne, unguarded. Lady Proudmoore then used her power to free the spirit of Uther the Lightbringer himself from Frostmourne, and upon seeing the Great-Paladin's soul released, Sir Andrew dropped to one knee and bowed deeply. Uther bade his former pupil to rise, stating he was proud of all that Sir Andrew had done, but that there was little time, as the Lich King approached. Hearing this, the Paladin stated he would personally slay the monster who had destroyed Lordaeron, but Uther shook his head, explaining the only place the Lich King could be defeated was atop the spire, at the Frozen Throne. Hesitating, Uther also told the heroes that the Scourge would need a new master, lest it spiral out of control and rampage across the world unchecked, unchallenged, killing everything. At that moment, the doors to the Halls slammed open and the Lich King himself appeared, infuriated at the intrusion. He then banished Uther back into Frostmourne and retrieved his weapon before summoning his captains, Falric and Marwynn to dispatch the heroes. Jaina, who was determined to save Arthas, ran after the Lich King and engaged him in one-on-one combat. Back in the Halls, the heroes who accompanied Sir Andrew battled against the Lich King's most trusted lieutenants, eventually killing them. Pursuing the enemy, Sir Andrew and his companions came upon Lady Jaina who was on the verge of being defeated by her former love. Temporarily, Jaina used her power to hold back the dark lord before fleeing with the heroes to a hidden chamber that led to the outside. All along the path, they were stalked by the Lich King, who repeatedly raised walls of ice to impede their escape. When the heroes came to the edge of the platform, they were then face-to-face with the Lich King, who prepared to finish the battle. However, before Sir Andrew could engage the Lich King a second time, the Skybreaker appeared in the skies and fired at the dark lord of the dead. Although their efforts collapsed the tunnel's entrance and saved the heroes, their blasts did not harm the Lich King. Jaina apologized, saying that she was foolish to have gone after Arthas alone, inwardly heartbroken at the loss of the man she loved. Sir Andrew, now more determined than ever to defeat the Lich King, fought the rest of the way through the Citadel to the Blood-Queen Lana'thel and engaged her in battle. When finally she had fallen, seeing his strength and the love that he shared with Kaytie, entrusted him with the reforging of the weapon that had been gifted to the High Elves: Quel'Delar. Sensing the sword's power, Sir Andrew followed it's call back to the Halls of Reflection, where the spirit of Uther appeared to him a second time, compelling him to take the blade to the Sunwell. With all the speed he could muster, Sir Andrew and Kaytie came upon the sacred fount of power and implored Lord Lor'themar to allow him access to the Sunwell and purify the ancient weapon. When the Regent-Lord of Quel'Thalas attempted to take Quel'Delar from the Paladin, he was violently thrown back and slammed against the wall. In the presence of Lady Liadrin, of the Blood Knights and the other leaders of Quel'Thalas, this was seen as treason. With that, Captain Auric Sunchaser, who had accompanied the pair to the Sunwell explained that the blessed weapon chose Sir Andrew, not Lor'Themar, as its master. Taking the newly restored weapon to Dalaran, the Paladin proudly presented it to Lady Vereesa Windrunner, who then gladly proclaimed that he would use the weapon for the Silver Covenant. Renaming his new sword, "Quel'Delar, Might of the Faithful", Sir Andrew swore that the powerful blade would play a vital role in the fall of the Lich King. Time of Ending Knowing that the time had come to confront his greatest enemy, Sir Andrew joined forces with the Scarlet Redemption and its own Champion, Zhakaron who wielded the powerful weapon, Shadowmourne. Accompanying the two of them were the councilors of the Scarlet Redemption, the Paladin Tristran, the Archmage, Jeratai and the Grandmaster of the Argent Crusade, Tirion Fordring. With this, the company marched into the upper spire of Icecrown and fought against the remainder of the Scourge's troops. Finally, the heroes reached the summit of the spire, the personal seat of the Lich King himself- The Frozen Throne. Gleefully, the Lich King froze Tirion in a block of ice and challenged the heroes to one final battle. What followed was a duel of epic proportions, what some would claim was the greatest battle ever fought between Paladin and Death Knight. Early on in the battle, Sir Andrew was seperated from his comrades while fighting four Val'kyr Shadowguards simultaneously before nearly being knocked off the spire. At the last moment however, he dug Quel'delar into the side of the wall and vaulted back up in between the Lich King and his comrades. Dueling briefly with the master of the Scourge, Sir Andrew felt a titanic fury grip him; streams of Light began to shine from his body, and Quel'Delar sensed the change that had come over its new master and proceeded to blast Arthas with a bolt of energy so powerful that he was momentarily stunned. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the heroes struck Arthas with renewed vigor. Snarling, the Lich King blasted all but the master of Quel'Delar away with bolts of ice, dispatching all but Zhakaron. Dispelling the shards with a shield of Light, Sir Andrew jumped forth and fought the Lich King blade-to-blade. After a series of parries, thrusts, feints and counterattacks, even the Paladin himself began to feel the unfamiliar pangs of despair cloud his vision, for the Lich King's strength was phenominal. Sensing his opponent's weariness, Arthas proceeded to slice open Sir Andrew's breastplate, cut the jugular and almost severed the tendins of the Paladin's wrist, disarming him. With that, a blast of Blood-energy seared Andrew's face, creating a large scar. Finally, heaving the fallen warrior over his head, the Lich King proceeded to break his spine over his armored knee: It was only with the intervention of Zhakaron was Sir Andrew saved. Near death, and at the mercy of the Dark Lord, the last bits of life from the Paladin were nearly sapped when he witnessed Zhakaron fall before Frostmourne, but the Lich King's armor having been rended by the final blow. Gloating in his victory, Arthas prepared to resurrect the fallen heroes to become masters of the Scourge, only for Tirion to break free from his imprisonment and shatter Frostmourne with the Ashbringer- Freeing the souls trapped within. Horrified, Arthas watched as his father, Terenas Menethil appeared and cast a healing spell that brought the heroes back at full power. Feeling life within himself again, Sir Andrew rose to his feet and took up Quel'Delar. Standing side-by-side with Zhakaron and the others, it is unclear who delivered the final blow that finally ended the Lich King's life. Regardless, Arthas fell and was comforted by the spirit of his father- His final words were: With that, the Lich King, the enemy of all life on Azeroth, was finally dead. Later Life With the Lich King finally defeated, the war ending, and the Scourge destroyed the world was at last free from the threat of the undead. As for what became of the Paladin who had fought so long and bravely, the long forestalled wedding was at last fulfilled: Sir Andrew and his new wife Kaytie, had two sons to carry on their family's honor- Alliance High Command then would oversee the reconstruction of the damage done in the fighting. Sir Andrew laid down his sword, offering his skills and services to the Argent Crusade as a teacher of Paladins aspiring to Knighthood. With that, he also applied as a peacemaker for Alliance foreign relations, using his wisdom and influence to succssfully negotiate treaties with other powers in the world. As for the Finest, who through thick and thin had served with admirable dignity and valor, Sir Andrew promoted Sir William to legion commander and afterwards proclaimed that he would take up governorship of the Alliance province of Westfall. Those who had served with their leader for the longest period, and shown the greatest zeal, would take up the role of protectors of this territory as a new and better defense force. Settled down with his family, the Paladin would order a masive reconstruction and recolonization of his new land, stirring only to action in times of war and would once again lead his men to victory and glory. Cataclysm Sir Andrew's work against the Scourge had paid off- For when Bolvar had taken over as the new Lich King, the undead were left as an army without a leader; headless. His many campaigns had significantly reduced the potential leaders to rise up and command them, and the fact that Bolvar's enormously strong will was such that he never would succumb to corruption meant that it was only a matter of time until the Scourge was wiped out. In the plaguelands, this was evident in that the Plague of Undeath gradually ebbed away until the soil was cleansed and returned to its green, healthy state. The thousands of Scourge troops and monsters that once populated the land now lay broken. The Cult of the Damned was disbanded and many of its members threw in their lot with the Twilight's Hammer Clan. What was left of the undead in Stratholme was taken over by the Dreadlord Balnazzar and became a force known as "The Risen". In Quel'Thalas, where his beloved Kaytie had lived, the Dead Scar receeded and with the help of the newly restored Sunwell, the Elven people began to rebuild their shattered kingdom under the enlightened leadership of Regent-Lord Lor'themar. In the remnants of Lordaeron, the Forsaken, without the ability to reproduce took up the use of former Scourge creature's and Death Knights to raise the dead to bolster their diminished ranks. Working in conjunction with the Argent Crusade, the Paladin directed the new offensive, meant to drive the remainder of the undead from Lordaeron, and eventually beyond. Having fought and destroyed the vast majority of its armies, what few creatures remained flocked to whatever leaders they could- Bolvar's control however, overwhelmed this directive, preventing them from actively engaging in any truly effective fashion. Andrew, who had known Bolvar for many years also was one of the few who realized that if the Scourge could be eradicated, Bolvar's sacrifice may very well have not been in vain. Perhaps even, he might have been freed... In whatever case, the war raged on and the Scourge's formerly mighty armies were rapidly approaching obliteration. Early Strikes As the new war progressed, the Finest spread their forces out in an attempt to contain the Horde's influence. A convoy of Orcs and Forsaken in Silverpine was attacked by the Bloodfang Worgen and was aided by the Night Elves. In Greymane City, the undead forces marshalled outside with siege weapons in an attempt to secure the capital. However, Gilnean forces, aided once more by the Night Elves and the other Allied forces drove them back. Further, Sir Andrew led a large detachment of Stormwind soldiers to Ashenvale and attacked Warsong Lumber Mill- killing hundreds of Horde troops before withdrawing. Their next destination was across the sea, at the Barrens, where they assaulted War'Shan Rampart, Nozzlepot's outpost, and played a role in the taking of Merchant Coast. Launching an amphibious assault with the aid of Theramore Marines, the Finest launched several attacks against the Horde's farms and villages in southern Durotar, eventually forcing additional Orc forces to be stationed near the Valley of Trials and Sen'jin Village. Fighting continued throughout the month as additional Alliance forces from Ironforge and Darnassus made camp north of Tiragarde Keep. By keeping on the move and never staying in place for long, the Alliance troops were able to continually harass the Horde's supply lines. In Alterac, Finest troops and a detachment of Gnomes and Dwarves helped to drive the Frostwolf Clan from their fortress, killed Captain Galvangar and wounded General Drek'Thar. Following that, both sides forces continued to clash in and around Strahnbrad where a small Horde outpost had been established. The Alliance troops bypassed the Syndicate forces in order to attack Tarren Mill further south. They made considerable progress, eventually beating off a large group of Forsaken troops in the ruins of Southshore and recapturing much of the Dalaran crater. Other Theatres of War Although their main effort was focused in stemming the tide of the Forsaken in Gilneas, with their outstretched right arm, the Alliance fought several battles against the Dragonmaw Clan, having recently rejoined the Horde- troops from allied Wildhammer Dwarves clashed in and around the Twilight Highlands. Meanwhile, Stormwind forces fought and defeated the Orcs of Stonard and drove the Horde back to the Blasted Lands. At Splintertree Post, an entire battalion of Horde soldiers was wiped out by Druid guerillas while en route to Warsong Lumber Camp. In Ashzara, Sir Andrew led the charge on the enemy outpost of Valormok. Following this, a joint operation between the Finest and the 7th Legion destroyed three Horde gunships carrying supplies and reinforcements to their frontline troops battling the Gilneas Liberation Front. Four weeks later, the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner took Lorna Crowley, daughter of Darius, leader of the Gilneas Liberation Front hostage. Faced with the potential death of his daughter Darius agreed to surrender his forces. However, uncharacteristically merciful, Sylvanas allowed Darius and his daughter to return to their home, along with all of their forces. She nearly came to regret this decision when Lord Godfrey attacked and killed her. Sacrificing their lives, Agatha, Arthura and Dasclha, freed Val'kyr brought Sylvanas back to unlife. In retaliation for the cowardly Forsaken tactics, Night Elf troops set out and slaughtered the entire tribe of Shatterspear Vale, giving the Alliance a key strategic hold in Darkshore. Bringing up more men from the Plaguelands garrisons, Sir Andrew launched a counteroffensive against the Horde at Northwatch Hold, fought on the losing side during a major skirmish in the Southern Barrens, and led five seperate counterattacks against invading Black Dragonflight forces in Dustwallow Marsh. Category:Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Articles by Sir-Nicholas